Børkish Empire
Republic of Børk News *'We Have Formed' *'More Tanks Designed' *'New City Under Construction' Chain of Command *'Fleet Admiral Laurie Van Der Venne' *'Chief of Operaions Reinoud Nielsen ' *'Chief Of Operations ' *'Vice Admiral ' *'Rear Admiral Upper ' *'Rear Admiral Lower ' *'Commodore Verner Holst' *'Commodore ' *'Commodore ' *'Commodore ' *'Commodore ' Extra Characters Børksarmen *'Supreme General Johan Kjeldsen' *'General Markus Hummel' Børksvapen *'Supreme Air Marshal TBA' *'General Ulrik Van Dalen' Børksmarine *'Captain Sigmund Haakonsson' *'Captain Wilburt Kollen' Technology Alliances Non-Aggresion Pact Enemies Intergovernmental Organization War Status * Defcon 5 * Peace Wars How To Join #Why do you want to join? #What will you bring? #What is your flagship? #What is your Game Center ID and fake name? #What other fleets and navies are you involved in? #How will you react around other members? You must fill out every question in this application, otherwise your request will be denied. Colonies Area: KM2 Blank Area: KM2 * Shipyards * Mines * Oil Fields * The Land of Sun Børksvapen Aircraft Strike Craft Bombers Fighters Scouts Børksarmén Infantry 220506C7-22AE-49F6-B1A3-EBCDB95CE031-263-00000046FEA3F669_tmp.png|Infantry Handheld Based Weapons * Sniper Rifles * Assault Rifles * Submachine Guns * Pistols Vehicles Tanks IMG_5774.JPG|The Korsfarer 2 MBT is a highly versatile tank, with a 120mm autoloading cannon capable of launching ATGMs as well as regular shells. It has a forward armor of 200mm, side armor of 175mm, and rear of 160mm. An additional 50mm of spaced armor is installed on the lower glacis. Tops speed is 100kph. There is a secondary MG on the turret, along with a 700 lumen spotlight. IMG_5775.JPG|This is the Urban Combat version of the Korsfarer 2, utilizing a shorter barrel main cannon, and a plow on the front for moving cars and debris out of the way. IMG_5804.JPG|The Korsfarer Artillery is a modified version of the Korsfarer 2, utilizing a 152mm howitzer PzKpfw2AusfA.JPG|Stridsvagn 2A, 125 purchased from the GDR. Full description on Greater German Reich page. PzKpfw1AusfA.JPG|Stridsvagn 1A. 500 purchased from the GDR. Full description on the Greater German Reich page. Anti Aircraft Vehicles IMG_5632.JPG|NRS Stockholm, a heavy cruiser IMG_5783.JPG|NRS Oslo Armored Personnel Carriers IMG_5632.JPG|NRS Stockholm, a heavy cruiser IMG_5783.JPG|NRS Oslo Engineering Vehicles IMG_5632.JPG|NRS Stockholm, a heavy cruiser IMG_5783.JPG|NRS Oslo Self Propelled Guns IMG_5632.JPG|NRS Stockholm, a heavy cruiser IMG_5783.JPG|NRS Oslo Tank Destroyers IMG_5811.JPG|Schildpad 1A3 Tank Destroyer, utilizing a 130mm main gun. This tank uses mobility more than armor, and has a turret. Utility Vehicles IMG_5632.JPG|NRS Stockholm, a heavy cruiser IMG_5783.JPG|NRS Oslo Ambulances IMG_5632.JPG|NRS Stockholm, a heavy cruiser IMG_5783.JPG|NRS Oslo Børksmarine Flagships Fleet Any ship can be put here as long as it has the title NRS on it. Aircraft Carriers * Total: 0 IMG 5769.JPG|NRS Ørn Amphibious Assault Ships * Total: 0 IMG_5632.JPG|NRS Stockholm, a heavy cruiser IMG_5783.JPG|NRS Oslo Arsenal Ships * Total: 0 IMG_5632.JPG|NRS Stockholm, a heavy cruiser IMG_5783.JPG|NRS Oslo Battlecarrier * Total: 0 IMG_5632.JPG|NRS Stockholm, a heavy cruiser IMG_5783.JPG|NRS Oslo Battlecruisers * Total: 0 IMG_5632.JPG|NRS Stockholm, a heavy cruiser IMG_5783.JPG|NRS Oslo Battleships * Total: 21 IMG 5622.jpg|NRS Trondheim IMG 5629.jpg|NRS Børkland, our glorious flaghship IMG 5621.jpg|NRS Stavanger, a modified Trondheim class IMG_5784.JPG|NRS Fædreland Corvettes * Total: 0 IMG_5632.JPG|NRS Stockholm, a heavy cruiser IMG_5783.JPG|NRS Oslo Cruisers * Total: 0 IMG_5632.JPG|NRS Stockholm, a heavy cruiser IMG_5783.JPG|NRS Oslo Destroyers * Total: 0 IMG 5194.JPG|NRS Jageren Frigates * Total: 0 IMG_5632.JPG|NRS Stockholm, a heavy cruiser IMG_5783.JPG|NRS Oslo Hospital Ships * Total: 0 IMG_5632.JPG|NRS Stockholm, a heavy cruiser IMG_5783.JPG|NRS Oslo Missile Boats * Total: 0 IMG_5632.JPG|NRS Stockholm, a heavy cruiser IMG_5783.JPG|NRS Oslo Museum Ships * Total: 0 IMG_5632.JPG|NRS Stockholm, a heavy cruiser IMG_5783.JPG|NRS Oslo Spy Ships * Total: 0 IMG_5632.JPG|NRS Stockholm, a heavy cruiser IMG_5783.JPG|NRS Oslo Submarines * Total: 0 IMG 5791.JPG IMG 5782.JPG Naval Roster Børkslig SJ The Underrättelsetjänst, or Børkslig SJ, are the secret police of the Republic. We employ advanced equipment, and have our own special units. Do not attempt to sabotage the Republic or usurp our reign, we will find you, and we will make sure you are never seen again. Vehicles IMG_5776.JPG|The SJ version of the Korsfarer MBT, it has a better engine and more powerful lights uniforms Members *'Head of Service TBA' *'Commandant TBA' *'Special Agent Steinar Kron' *'Special Agent Jonatan Strand' Category:Nations/Navies